Forna is Fortuna
by Comet96
Summary: The Deroche family were bound to the Stark's but as the war starts for the Iron Throne, Henly Deroche secretly changes his honour to Tywin Lannister. Along with the betrayal of the Frey's and the Bolton's, the Deroche family plan to bring the King of the North down. Everyone except Forna Deroche, the third child of Henly Deroche. She wishes to protect her King. Robb/OC
1. Chapter 1

**New story I am trying out so please tell me if you guys like it. I have another story on here called 'Stark's Frey Girl' so you maybe interested in reading it. Please let me know if you enjoy this story so I can think about continuing it. Comet96 x**

* * *

I could remember my lady mother telling me stories when I was younger of a handsome prince coming to Stonebridge and asking my father's permission for my hand in marriage. She would tell me that I only deserved the best and she would do all in her power to make sure that when the time was right for me to take a husband I would have the right one.

What I didn't know when I was just a child of six was that she really did mean it. I didn't know that in ten years' time she would be willing to kill the King of the North, our liege lord to secure my future. It made me sick to think they would kill someone who trusted them just to offer a better future for their children.

I could remember the conversation my mother and father had with my two older siblings. It was a week tonight that they hide away in my father's study and discussed their plan while they thought I was safely hidden in my chambers.

It was the storm that brought me out of my chamber; I had always been entranced by storms. This particular storm called me out onto the grounds and I stood upon the bridge that leads to the castle. As the rain fell I made my way back into the castle and passed my father's study. I heard their hushed whispers and thought they were planning for my up-coming sixteenth name-day. Being the curious girl of ten and fifteen I pressed my ear to the door and listened intently to the conversation.

_"You must do it Rose," our lady mother begged her and I could tell that she had her hand clamped around Rose's as she begged her eldest daughter._

_"Why does this burden fall on me? You have Forna, why not use her?" Rose whispered sounding cold and frightened as she replied back to our mother. I heard a throat being cleared and knew then that our father was there as well._

_"Forna is a girl of ten and five; you Rose are a girl of ten and eight. Forna is to be promised to a rich, powerful Lord. You should do this for Forna." Our father told her and I would picture him sitting behind his desk, arms crossed as he stared down at Rose._

_"And what of me, father?" Rose snapped and if I was with her in the room I would notice the way her brown eyes would turn completely dark like a black coal._

_"Tywin Lannister has promised us that his son Jamie wouldn't mind taking you after you lose your maidenhood," father informed her sounded proud as he uttered his words._

_"So you will just use me? Am I a piece of meat to be served up on a platter?" Rose asked her anger replacing the frightening tone that once was heard in her voice._

_"You are not the only one being used as a piece of meat," that was the voice of our elder brother Clayton. It made me curious now to wonder what they were all doing there if it was not my name-day they discussed. It made me frightened when they started to talk about my sister's maidenhead and the mention of Tywin Lannister and his son the King's Slayer._

_"Do tell me Clayton what you will be giving up to help the Lannister's kill Robb Stark?" Rose spat at our brother and if I closed my eyes I could see her turning to glare at him._

_"Maybe my wife and son, Rose, if this plan doesn't work then it won't only be our family being killed for treason but my family as well." He snapped back at her probably sending her a glare as he thought about his wife and son of two._

_"Stop fighting both of you!" father snapped and I could hear as his chair scrapped against the floor telling me that he had risen from his seat. "You will both keep this to yourselves. Rose you have a duty to your family and you will seduce Robb Stark until he wants you. If anyone is to find out that we have turned ourselves over to the Lannister's we will all die."_

_"Just do as you are told and we won't be killed." Mother added with a soft sigh that made me believe she hated the idea of this._

_"If we help kill Robb Stark we will be praised beyond our dreams."_

I could remember each word as they repeated in my head each night until I could no longer sleep as my mind took over and placed images of Robb Stark's death in my dreams. For a man I had never met I could only see the pain on his face as he died at the hands of my sister. I would do anything to protect him, even betray those who loved me. I would make a vow to the Old Gods in hope they would protect me while I protected him.

The sun was burning down on my pale skin as I lay upon the hill that led to the nearby forest. If my mother was to catch me now she would scream until her face got red from anger. I was ruining one of my dresses and she wouldn't be happy with that. The light green dress I had on let most of my body blend in with the tall grass but I knew people would be able to see me because of my hair.

My hair was the colour of the red roses that grew in the gardens of Stonebridge and it made me wonder why my mother had not called me Rose. Compared to my red hair Rose had the same blonde waves as our mother. It was a funny thought that all three of my parent's children had different looks and personalities.

Clayton, the eldest of the three of us at twenty and one took after our father with his dark hair and strong build but had our mother's blue eyes. Rose their eldest daughter of ten and eight had blonde waves just below her shoulders and the dark eyes of our father. Then there was me, the youngest of the Deroché family, I had long curls the shade of the red rose that dropped to the bottom of my back and bright green eyes.

I closed my eyes as the thoughts of my family overtook me and shook my head when I didn't want to be reminded of the treachery and pain they would be putting me through. Instead I changed my thoughts to the young children I had seen running around the village an in the gardens the last few weeks. They only came into the gardens when the blue and purple flowers bloomed.

My eyes stayed closed as I pictured the children running around the garden in the sun shivering slightly in their thin clothes as light winds and small clouds of snow drifted over Stonebridge. It was the words of the Stark's that came to mind now; winter is coming.

Soon enough the Barrowlands will be covered in snow just like the rest of the North. Anything living will die and most of the villagers will freeze to death unless my father welcomed them to stay within the castle. It would be a wise thing to do and considering our sigil was a grey owl on a red field and our words are 'Those Who Are Wise Fly'. It would be an achievement if the people of Stonebridge survive through the winter.

A shadow fell across my closed eyes and for a moment I thought a cloud had hidden the sun but then I heard the low growl emitting from my side. I turned my head to the noise and felt the large presence and knew it was some animal probably out of the woods. Slowly opening my eyes they fell upon the large form of a wolf. It didn't startle me as much as I thought it would considering I was expecting some large animal to be standing beside me, but a wolf of this size?

The wolf had glowing eyes the same colour as the sky and as I stared into them I slowly reached out to run my hand across his muzzle. The wolf leaned into my touch dipping his head close to mine as he pressed his cool snout to my cheek and sniffed deeply. I knew he was trying to find my scent; it was something I had read about in one of Maester Heyton's books during our lessons.

I closed my eyes as the wolf dropped his head onto my chest filling me with warmth that the sun would not be able to produce. I rested my hand on the wolf's back, running my fingers through the thick fur as I felt my breathing slow and take on the same pace as the wolf. I knew the wolf had fallen asleep when his breathing steadied into one of a slow pace and deep breathing. I however could not sleep and turned my head to face the woods on left side and watched as the birds flew over the treetops, flying in and out of the leaves as they hunted for their food.

The birds reminded me my family sigil and I looked at the bracelet on the hand stroking the wolf and saw the flying owl with his wings spread, high in flight. How I wished to be able to spread my wings and fly away from my family right now. I did not wish to be part of their plan; I did not want to bring Robb Stark to his death.

A shadow once again fell over me and I turned my head from the bracelet and looked up wondering if I would find another wolf only to find a young man standing there. This man was beautiful, with his auburn curly hair and sky blue eyes; eyes that reminded me of the wolf. At the man's presence the wolf lifted his head to look up at the man before dropping it back down on my stomach. My eyes stayed on the man as he frowned; his eyes were looking at me with confusing.

"Who are you?" he asked his voice full of that husky tone. I looked at him taking in his appearance and noticed that he was wearing the Northern version of armor. He was wearing boiled leather and I noticed then that he didn't have the chain mail on so he wouldn't have just come in from battle.

"Forna Deroché, My Lord," I told him nudging the wolf softly so I could pull myself into a sitting position and make myself presentable to him.

"You shall address him as Your Grace, not 'My Lord!" spat some bloke from behind him pulling my eyes from the first man to the second. The second man was not as attractive as the first and his eyes were a dull brown and he had mousey brown hair to match.

My eyes flashed back to the first man and as I took in his armor again I spotted the direwolf sigil upon his chest. This was Robb Stark? This was the King of the North? Here I was lying in the grass, my hair a mess and disrespecting my king. My eyes flashed away from the king and down to the wolf that was now sat by my side staring up at the king as well. Was this the direwolf that the servants had whispered about? Was this the direwolf that fought alongside his master in battle?

I rushed to my feet stumbling on the hem of my dress, falling forward and almost back onto the floor if I had not been for the warm grasp that caught my arm. I looked up at meet the eyes of the king and gave him a soft smile in gratitude.

"I am sorry Your Grace, please forgive me." I muttered stumbling across my words as his hand still held my arm lightly. "If I had known you were coming here your grace I would have been there to welcome you." His blue eyes stayed on me as I attempted to curtsy in respect of his position.

"It seems it is me that needs to be forgiven My Lady," his eyes flashed to the second man before opening his mouth again. "Leave us Theon, I wish to speak with Lady Deroché alone." His voice was deep and somewhat seductive and I couldn't help the shivers that ran up my spine. The Theon man left with a quite grumble and the King released my arm with a soft squeeze. As my eyes flashed to his again his life ending came to mind.

"What are you doing here?" I blurted out slapping a hand over my mouth as his frown appeared again. He took a step forward but stopped when a growl came from his direwolf.

"I am a King, I have the right to come here." He started keeping his eyes on the direwolf before flicking them up to me. "Your father sent a raven saying the Northern army could seek sanctuary here while the Lannister's drew closer to our encampment. I should not have to explain myself to a lady-in-waiting." He muttered keeping his eyes on me as he spoke this time. I felt my cheeks heat up at his words and dipped my head down in shame as I replied.

"I did not mean to offend you, Your Grace." I took in a deep breath before lifting my head and staring him directly in the eye with a determined look set upon my face. "You should not have come here, you should leave immediately."

The King's face took on a hint of anger and he tipped it slightly to the side as he considered my words before reaching out and clasping my arms within his hands dragging me closer to him.

"And what does a girl think she has right to telling her King what to do?" he questioned his grip tight on my arms as his now icy blue eyes pierced through mine and into my heart.

"I only request it for your safety!" I cried out trying to pull from his grasp. At my words his hand released me and I feel down to the floor at the unexpected action. As I was about to rise the sharp and cool touch of metal was against my neck pausing me in my action. My eyes rested on the steel blade the King had rested against my throat and tears formed.

"Speak quickly or I won't spare your life." he demanded his face showing his anger clearly as I lifted my eyes from the blade for a second before dropping it back at the weapon that could end my life.

I told him. I told him about the conversation I heard between my parents and older siblings and I told him about Tywin Lannister. I told him about the sleepless nights I had dreaming over his death and I told him about the vow I made to save his life. I told him knowing I could die at his hands as well as my family. I told him because it was the right thing to do.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. If some of you have read my other story you would have notice that the characters sound similar in description. I have this problem where I always make the main female a red head with green eyes. It is a weakness and I can't seem to change it. Sorry if you were expecting some other character description for Forna but it is not different. Their personalities are different I hope and the story will be going in a different direction. **

**Thank you for those that read this story and have reviewed or followed or even added it as a favourite. It means a lot so thank you. Comet96 x**

* * *

We had sat in silence for over ten minutes now and after I told him about the plan my family had started. After my confession he had just sat down on the hill with me and stared out at the woods while staying silent. I didn't like the way he closed me off and just sat there disbelief written all on his face. His direwolf sat in between us and I let my hand find its way into his fur as I waited for his master to speak.

"I don't have a doubt that you are lying to me," he spoke so suddenly that it startled me and a squeak escaped my voice. I lifted my eyes to his gaze and saw the brief smile he had on his lips. He nodded his head down at the hand running through the direwolf's fur. "Greywind doesn't trust those that are lying, I have to believe that you are not lying."

"I wouldn't lie to you Your Grace, I do enjoy my life." I muttered staring down at the hand running through Greywind's fur. I peeked up at him through my lashes watching him carefully as I spoke my next words. "My family doesn't seem to feel the same. Did they act differently on your arrival compare to the last time you visited them?" I asked knowing he had been here before but I was ill with the fever during his first visit and missed his arrival.

"Your parent's seemed rather happy, your brother was quiet and your sister was wearing this ridiculous dress. I think your parent's were trying to show of her assets." He replied running his hand over his face as a small smile stayed on his lips. His words about my sister brought out a laugh from me, a laugh I had never heard from my lips until today. I noticed his eyes drift toward me as I laughed and a small laugh left him as well.

"Do you not think my sister beautiful Your Grace?" I asked trying to calm down my laughter as I watched his face scrunched up in pain.

"She's very pretty, but not really my type." He offered starting to run his hands through Greywind's fur as well. I smiled at his words knowing that not many men would say that about my sister's beauty.

"She's not your type," I whispered my smile still intact as I spoke the words he had said before me. For some reason it made me happy to know that she wasn't his type, it would mean he is safe. "My parents wouldn't be very happy when they find that out." I told him keeping my eyes averted from him as I spoke.

I didn't want him to think of me as part of my family, the part that wanted him dead. I wanted him to see me as Forna the youngest child of Henly Deroché, the daughter that saved his life.

"Your parents seemed rather happy to see me and I understand now that it was because of their plan with the Lannister's. It did startle me to see how happy they were to see me during these retched times." He mumbled bringing his knees up and resting his elbows on them as he turned his head to look at me. "You do not need to worry about me tell them that I know, I won't do so until I have a plan." He added upon seeing something in my face. I looked up at him and noticed how tense he seemed and went to raise my hand to touch his shoulder but stopped.

"You seem tense Your Grace," I muttered wanting to reach out and touch his shoulder to prove my words but I didn't want to insult him. His eyes looked into mine and he shrugged his shoulder in dismissal.

"It's something that comes along with fighting in this war and being named King of the North." He told me picking at the leather on his breeches as he avoided my eyes. He did like to talk about the war and I could understand that. My father didn't speak of the war once he returned to Stonebridge.

"I have an oil that will help soothe and relax your muscles," I told him wanting to go fetch the oil now to stop him from worrying about anything further until he was relaxed. "I could get it for you." I started to rise to go fetch the oil but his hand on my wrist stopped me.

"I don't need it now; you can bring it to me tonight." He gave me a soft smile and took my hand and lifted himself off the floor and then helping me up as well. "Let me escort you back to your chambers." He stated giving me the same smile he first offered me and led me down the hill to the courtyard outside the castle.

As we approached the courtyard I picked one of the red roses and brought it up to my nose to take in the scent. I had never really like the smell of roses but they always reminded me of my mother.

"Do you not think I should have been called Rose? They match my hair so it seems fitting right?" I asked him lifting the rose near my hair as I looked at him. Robb took the rose from my fingers and lifted the rose to his nose before looking around the courtyard.

"I think your mother named you Forna for a reason. The rose is not your colour; you are more like a flame." He stated handing the rose back to me and nodded in the direction of the castle. My father stood there frowning at us as we approached. Rose was stood there as well and she looked furious to see my wrapped on the King's arm. "Do not worry about our secret; I won't let you get hurt." He promised upon seeing my father's face giving my hand a little squeeze as he promised.

* * *

The sun had settled and the moon was baring down on Westeros just as brightly, yet not as powerful. I preferred the moon to the sun and wished to spend my days awake through the night and asleep through the day. My lady mother told me that a Lady should never wish things out of the impossible as it makes her look stupid and full of air.

My wish however came true most nights when I would spend the night up reading by the burning fire. I would spend hours reading until the fire died down and I could no longer poke the fire to stoke the fire. Tonight was different from the rest, tonight I had to go to Maester Heyton without being caught by any of my father's men or the King's men.

The hallways were dim and the torches were burning low as I made my way through the maze of twists and turns the castle made. I walked slowly as I entered the hallways and checked the corners before turning and entering a new hall.

Maester Heyton's chamber was right down this hall and if I mad it there without walking into trouble – the guards – I would have made a clean run from my chambers to the Maester's. My footsteps barely made a noise on the stone floor and I was soon standing outside the Maester's door tapping softly on the hard wood. He would be able to hear, Maester Heyton has good hearing. The door opened a crack and the light from within the chamber shone on my face causing me to close my eyes slightly as they burned from the light.

"My little Lady what are you doing in the hallways at this time?" the Maester asked using his pet name for me as his eyes flashed over the hall before letting me enter.

"I am here on request of the King, he wishes for some of that oil. The one that helps relax the muscles." I mumbled going over to the shelves that held all the potions and herbs. I had spent hours during the week helping Maester Heyton make them and I knew how to make a few of them without his help now.

"What does the King want the oil for?" he asked walking up beside me and pulling a small bottle of the oil down off the shelf. He held onto the bottle not handing it over as I raised my hand to collect it from him. Did he not trust that I was taking the bottle to the King?

"He's tense after all this fighting; I think he just wishes to relax while he is not in battle." I told him fiddling with the loose curls that fell from my braid as I attempted to sleep earlier. The Maester handed to bottle over before reaching up and pulling some lavender down from the shelf and wrapping it in a thin cloth.

"Make sure the oil is rubbed into the needed area," his eyes looked up and meet mine and he gave me a sort of sad smile. "I suggest you ask him if there is anyone to rub the oil in before you do it yourself little Lady. Some people may not take well to you touching the King." His words made me think that he knew what my parents had planned for the King and by the twinkle in his eyes I knew he was going to ignore it. "Place some lavender under his pillow before leaving as well, it will help him fall into a sleep and continue to relax him through the night." He handed me over the thin cloth with the lavender and patted my shoulder softly as he led me to the door. "If anyone stops you Forna, tell them I sent you to help the King." He added knowing that there would be twice as many guards roaming the castle walls now that the King was housed with us.

"Thank you Maester Heyton, I will return in the morning to help you." I muttered to the old man before running off to the chambers the king was staying in.

* * *

The hallway outside the King's room was colder than anywhere else in the castle and I knew it was because this side of the castle faced the waters of Blazewater Bay. The cool sea air washed over this side of the castle as it was built on the cliff hanging over the crashing waters.

As the winds from the sea blew through the open windows of the castle, the torches flickered creating strange shadows across my path. It frightened me at first as I thought someone had caught me and was about to drag me to my father or back to my chambers.

The hard wood brushed against my knuckles as I lightly knocked the door, hoping the King was still up and this wasn't for nothing. I stood there waiting patiently as the cooling hallway chilled my body to the bone, the cold air seeping through the thin nightdress I had on. By the time the door opened I had a slight shiver to my body and was thankful that the King was still up.

"Your Grace," I muttered through the chill and knew it showed in my voice as the slight chatter of my teeth could be heard as I opened my mouth. His eyes were darker than I remembered and his hair was standing on end, his curls now loose and all over the place. "I bro-brought you the oi-oil." I stuttered that time wrapping my arms around my chest as the thin material of my nightdress rubbed against my raw skin.

"Get in here," he growled reaching out his hand and pulling me into the warmth of his room. The fire was still lit and burning fiercely and I was thankful for the warmth it gave off. The King's hands were still on my arms and they burnt the bare skin there as he led me directly in front of the fire. His hands slowly started running up my arms and I felt happy that he was trying to warm me with his own body heat. "You must be stupid to walk around the castle at night without a cloak." He muttered under his breath running his arms up to my shoulders as he spoke. I ripped away from his grip at his words, turning to glare at him.

"How dare you call me stupid!" I spat feeling my face fill with heat as I became furious at his words. He had no right to call me stupid. I was rather bright for a girl of ten and five, brighter than the likes of my eighteen year old sister. "I am far from stupid, I knew things that some Lord's wish to know. I am not the stupid girl that everybody thinks I am!" my chest was rising with a fast pace and there was an ache there that I had never felt before.

My eyes looked up at the King and I knew then that I should have not spoken to him that way. He was above me and he could speak in whatever way he wished even if it hurt my feelings. His eyes were wide and he looked rather shocked at what had happened. I sunk down to my knees bending my head as I did so, I would apologize to him and I would accept my punishment.

"I am sorry Your Grace, please forgive me." I uttered weakly just hoping he would not punish me for my stupidity. His hand touched my should lightly before grabbing hold of my chin and lifting it lightly to look at him.

"You have no reason to ask for my forgiveness. I was in the wrong and I insulted you with stupid words." He told me bending to grab my hand and help my stand once again. The difference between our height was like that of a bush compared to a tree. He stood over me by at least two heads and I felt like a child once again following my father around the keep. "I should have never called you stupid, I know you are far from it and I wish that you would forgive me."

"There is no need Your Grace, I should have never thought the words let alone speak them. I cannot forgive you as there is nothing to forgive." I muttered dropping my eyes to the floor as I couldn't take looking into his dark eyes any longer.

"If you intended to help me from the treachery of your family I don't think you can continue calling me 'Your Grace'," he started releasing my hand and walking over to the fire and feeding it more chopped wood. "You will call me Robb and I will call you Forna." He looked at me and the burning light from the fore washed his face in a yellow glow.

"Yes Your Grace," I muttered dipping my head down in respect before noticing that I had not listened to what he had asked. I looked at him with wide eyes ready to panic only to see a small smile on his lips.

"That's an order Forna, call me Robb." He teased walking away from the fire and resting on the edge of his bed. It was obvious that he had lain in the bed before as the furs were no longer start and the pillows looked to be lain on.

"Of course Your- Robb," I muttered weakly quickly changing my words as his eyes burnt at the mention of his royal name. It seemed he did not like the fact that he was a King. My hand clenched around the small bottle of oil and my eyes dropped to my hand before looking back up at Robb. "I brought you that oil. The one for your shoulders." My face burned as I spoke remembering what Maester Heyton had said before I left his room. I handed it over to him as he lifted his hand and dropped my gaze to my light slippers. "Maester Heyton said it needs to be rubbed in to get the effect. If you would allow me to then I could do so for you Your Grace." I heard him sigh and lifted my eyes once again to see that he was staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"I have no problem with you doing so _Forna_." He told me stressing my name as he spoke. He was trying to remind me that I didn't need to keep referring to him as 'Your Grace'. "You don't have a problem with me removing my shirt?" he asked fiddling with the bottom of the cotton as his eyes watched me. My face burned with heat once again at his words and I shook my head violently as I dropped my gaze.

I could see him lifting the shirt up from the corner of my eyes and closed them tightly as he stood before me. He was walking toward me without his shirt on and that was all I could think about. I raised my head as he stopped a few feet in front of me and opened my eyes once I was sure I wouldn't see his bare chest.

My eyes locked with his for a few seconds before they betrayed me and dropped to his chest. My mouth nearly dropped as I stared at his hard chest taking in the muscles that were very dominate. He had hardly any hair on his chest only a few wisps of dark curls at the top of his chest and a small thin line leading down his breeches. I felt wrong to be looking at my King like this but he should expect it with the body he possessed.

"Umm, would, would you like me t-to rub th-the oil in?" I muttered weaker than before almost falling to the floor as my knees grew weak and my eyes stayed focused on his chest. How could a man be this beautiful? Was he born from the Old Gods? Did they create him with their own hands?

"I would like that Forna," he replied and his words made me look from his chest t his face. They did not sound the way a King should be talking to a Lady; they sounded intimate. Words a lover of husband would speak to his woman.

He walked over to the edge of the bed a sat down, waving me over as he looked back at me. My feet slowly made their way to him and I stopped before awkwardly climbing onto the bed behind his accepting the bottle from his long, slender fingers. The oil was cold on my hand so I spent a little time rubbing it together to take the chill before gulping and setting my hands gentle on his bare shoulders.

* * *

**Thank you for reading x**


End file.
